


Полет ласточки

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Ее память – свалка из имен и цифр, а все, кто когда-либо имел для нее значение, и кому была небезразлична она сама, давно мертвы.Последние кадры из пленки жизни Аманэ Мисы.





	Полет ласточки

_14.02.2011_

Несмотря на разгар февраля, было непривычно тепло. Будто даже воздух нагрелся от царившей вокруг атмосферы всеобщей любви, эйфории и счастья. Или, быть может, Миса настолько промерзла изнутри, что даже самые лютые морозы не в силах составить достойную конкуренцию внутренним пустоте и холоду.

Вокруг только радость и задорный смех, сердца вокруг соединялись и разбивались, а затем склеивались обратно, чтобы вновь разлететься на тысячи осколков, но даже так праздник прочно просачивался во все дома и все улицы города. Улочки, погребенные в розовом цвете мишуры и сердец и прочей, полагающейся празднику атрибутике. Празднику, некогда бывшему едва ли не самым любимым в году, и какой ожидался с приличествующим поводу нетерпением.

Каждый раз, но только не сегодня.

Она скользила рассеянным взглядом по счастливым лицам, и каждая улыбка причиняла ей почти физическую боль. Бездумно бредя вперед, Миса мысленно ушла глубоко в себя, лишь бы не видеть, не слышать и не чувствовать. Вот уже триста восемьдесят три дня, как жизнь стала отдавать искусственной дешевизной со вкусом пластика, а каждый праздник — жестокой насмешкой.

Через две недели наступит вторая годовщина смерти человека, некогда всколыхнувшего ее жизнь и сердце. 

Триста восемьдесят три долгих, мучительных дня и каждый из них был сравни тупой ржавой иголке, загоняемой в сердце.

А ведь когда-то она верила, что они будут вместе вечно, ведь как иначе? Их любовь была уготована ей Судьбой. И что с того, что Судьба насмешливо носила имя Джелоус — имя Бога, некогда вырвавшего ее из лап неумолимой Смерти? Смерти, дыхание которой не оставляло ее с тех пор ни на миг.

Когда-то она хотела изменить этот мир, сделать его лучше, а потом подарить человеку, ставшим для нее всем. Несомненно благое намерение. Так стоит ли удивляться, куда оно ее в итоге привело?

Все, кто были дороги, мертвы, а Миса по злой насмешке Судьбы осталась жить — уже не совсем человек, но бескрылый, слепой и бессильный Бог смерти, некогда несущий смерть всему живому росчерком пушистой розовой ручки с колпачком в виде сердечка.

А что же осталось ей теперь? Лишь боль всех видов да память, вдребезги разбитая на тысячи осколков.  
  
По ночам, забывшись неспокойным сном, какому не помогало ни одно снотворное, Миса видела в зеркале красный отблеск привычно карих глаз. Наблюдала мир багряных букв, медленно сжигавших чужие жизни, предрекая неминуемую смерть всем, на кого падет ее взгляд.

За свою недолгую бытность Кирой она видела столько имен и дат, что мир для нее неотвратимо превратился в кладбище, а люди — в надгробные плиты. Но утро надежно крадет у нее и это, и все, что у нее осталось — привычка при каждом новом знакомстве мимолетно смотреть куда-то поверх головы собеседника, пусть сама Миса совершенно не помнила, ни откуда таковая взялась, ни что она значила.

Бывший Кира — это нонсенс. Даже если носитель этого своеобразного звания ничего не помнит.

Возможно, этот день закончился бы так же, как и предыдущий, как и тысячи до них, и ничто не в силах было бы вывести Мису из ледяной гробницы оцепенения, но у Судьбы были совсем другие планы — впереди, затерявшись среди толпы, неожиданно замаячил смутно знакомый силуэт. Приталенное длинное пальто с меховой оторочкой, изящная фигура, уложенные в почти по-мальчишески короткую стрижку волосы, уверенная походка. Миса и сама не заметила, как ускорила шаг, безуспешно давя в себе ядовито расцветавшую фальшивую, тщетную надежду.

Поразительно, но одного лишь смазанного силуэта хватило, чтобы всколыхнуть израненное сердце, едва ли не впервые за эти чертовы триста восемьдесят три дня бившееся гулко, заполошно. Будто ласточка, пойманная в костяную клетку из ребер. В этот жестокий праздник всех влюбленных Миса продала бы остатки своей души, лишь бы не быть настолько отвратительно, несправедливо одинокой.

Понятие справедливости неминуемо вновь вызывало болезненные ассоциации с уже чертовы триста восемьдесят три дня как покойным Ягами Лайтом, но при виде изящного женского силуэта их оказалось неожиданно проще притупить.

Миса смутно помнила, как они встретились с Лайтом и когда, но не обстоятельства и причины, смазанно — когда и как стали парой, а уж первый поцелуй и прочие дорогие сердцу их первые и вовсе требовали большой концентрации. Да и тогда детали представлялись какими-то тусклыми, будто подсмотренные сцены в старом кино, а не жизнь. Лайт был центром ее существования, но даже свидания помнились редкими, оставлявшими ощущение наблюдавших за ними чужих, лишних глаз и приторно сладкого запаха нескончаемых пирожных L.

А вот _ее_ запомнила. Каждую изогнутую ресницу, темные волосы, насмешливый, чуть снисходительный взгляд блеклых глаз. Каждую нотку парфюма, некогда различать который на коже Лайта было самой настоящей пыткой.

Такада Киёми. Ее главная соперница во всем — от любви до карьеры. Ее почти враг по несчастью. Порой Миса ей завидовала. А особенно она завидовала ей потому, что та уже давным-давно мертва. Уже триста восемьдесят один день, если быть точной, но о причинах такой точности задумываться Миса совсем не хотела.

По иронии Судьбы, сейчас Миса согласилась бы и на Такаду Киёми, жаль только доводы разума не трогали глупое сердце.

Непрошенные, в памяти сразу ожили воспоминания об их единственной ночи в отеле. Зачем Миса тогда осталась? Вместо того чтобы позволить Моги увести ее домой, она вернулась за тот же столик, теперь уже без спешки цедить вино маленькими глотками. Смаковать, а не варварски опрокидывать в себя фужер за фужером. Она ведь собиралась уходить, как тут почти неслышно скрипнули ножки отодвигаемого стула напротив, в какой плавно опустилась Такада. На этот раз одна, без сопровождающей.

Помнится, Миса тогда смотрела и не могла понять, что в этой мисс Недотроге, в этом манекене, а не женщине мог найти ее Лайт. Разве можно быть с кем-то, кого не любишь? Разве можно так искусно притворяться? Вот Миса бы точно не смогла!

Не смогла бы, верно, но зачем тогда проследовала за Такадой в заранее зарезервированный номер? Зачем целовала другие губы, льнула к чужим рукам, шептала вовсе не имя единственного возлюбленного? Губы у Такады были слишком чувственные и пухлые, кожа — мягкая и нежная, а голос совсем не похож на обволакивающий, бархатистый Лайта. Все в ней было неправильным. А ведь Миса и вполовину не настолько пьяна, как хотела казаться, но этим она делиться не спешила. Зачем прибавлять потом унижений?

Она бы и рада забыть одну-единственную ночь в чужой постели, забыть, как страшный сон и самую постыдную тайну, но в ее памяти и без того хватает дыр, а Такада — вон она, лишь догони и протяни руку. И так страшно терять ее за очередным поворотом. Миса задыхалась в толпе, вертела головой в разные стороны с такой силой, что шея протестовала от каждого движения, а прохожие шарахались в стороны, избегая встречаться с ней взглядами.

Настолько живой она не чувствовала себя слишком давно, и ради этого не жаль было заплатить любую цену.

Пожалуй, не стоило позволять себе подобные мысли, потому что уже на следующем светофоре Миса вновь заметила обладательницу так всколыхнувшего душу силуэта. Сердце забилось в ускоренном темпе, а голова кружилась от отвоевавшей свои позиции надежды. Надежды, что теперь ей больше не придется оставаться в одиночестве. Надежды, что чудеса все-таки существуют, и даже для нее осталось пусть одно, пусть крохотное, но чудо.

Надежды, умершей в агонии в тот же миг, как рука Мисы коснулась плеча Такады, а повернувшая голову незнакомая девушка непонимающе заглядывала ей в глаза, силясь понять, что Мисе могло от нее понадобиться. Ведь они никогда в жизни не встречались.

Ведь это действительно оказалась не Такада, и глупо было надеяться на обратное — Смерть надежно хранит всякого, кто попался к ней в объятья.

Больше Миса не видела и не слышала ничего: ни огибавших ее прохожих, ни грубоватых окликов, ни даже давно ушедшей по своим делам незнакомки. Судьба отняла у нее все: любовь, вкус и краски жизни, даже чертов призрак чертовой Такады. Если задуматься, ей больше нечего отдать этому миру.

Кроме своей жизни.

Так может, пора было вернуть и этот долг тоже?

**Author's Note:**

> 14 февраля 2011 года согласно манге считается датой смерти Мисы.


End file.
